film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Role Models
Role Models is a 2008 American comedy film. Synopsis Wild behavior forces a pair of energy drink reps to enroll in a Big Brother program. Plot Danny and Wheeler are two energy drink salesmen who promote a drink called "Minotaur" to school children, and encourage kids to stay off drugs. Wheeler loves the job, but Danny hates it, viewing it as a pointless, dead-end career. Danny's depression results in the collapse of his relationship with his girlfriend Beth, after he impulsively proposes to her. After a presentation at an elementary school, the duo find their Minotaur truck being towed, as they were parked in a no-parking zone. After an argument with the tow truck driver, Danny attempts to "drive" their truck free of the tow truck, damaging the tow truck, nearly running over a security guard and crashing into a statue. Both men are arrested and charged with assault and disorderly conduct. Beth strikes a deal with the judge in which they have to log 150 hours of community service over the next 30 days, in lieu of 30 days in jail. They are to complete their service with Sturdy Wings, a big brother-big sister program led by Gayle Sweeny, a recovering addict. Gayle is aware of their court mandate and warns them that if they fail to meet her requirements they will be sent to prison. Wheeler is paired up with Ronnie a foul-mouthed streetwise miscreant obsessed with breasts, who has driven away all the other "Bigs" he has been paired with. Danny is assigned Augie, a nerdyteenager obsessed with medieval live action role-playing games. Danny is unable to find common ground with Augie while Ronnie takes a disliking to Wheeler. Danny considers choosing the jail sentence, but Wheeler insists that if they go to jail, they will get raped. They gradually bond with their "littles". Ronnie and Wheeler share the experience of having been abandoned by their fathers while Danny learns about Augie's medieval fantasy realm. Ronnie takes an interest in Wheeler's favorite group, Kiss, and discovers that Wheeler shares his obsession with breasts, which Wheeler teaches him to control. Danny and Augie bond when they realize that they are both involved in the Sturdy Wings program against their will. Danny joins Augie's live action role playing game, "LAIRE" ('L'ive 'A'ction 'I'nteractive 'R'ole-playing 'E'xplorers) and attempts to reconcile with Beth, but to no avail (Beth must commit to the break-up, stating that it is for the best). However, their good luck is short-lived. When Augie manages to sneak up on the King of LAIRE, Argotron the King lies and tells everyone that he killed Augie. Danny, defending Augie, confronts and then pushes the King, and gets himself and Augie banned from LAIRE forever. Later, Danny insults Augie's mother and stepfather for refusing to support Augie's hobby, earning their hatred. As soon as Augie's parents kick Danny out of their house, Danny retorts, "I'd be psyched if he were my kid." Meanwhile, Wheeler takes Ronnie to a party and leaves him unsupervised, resulting in Ronnie walking home alone and a series of angry messages from Ronnie's mother, Karen, on Wheeler's cell-phone. Ronnie and Augie's parents ask Sturdy Wings for new mentors, and Danny and Wheeler are expelled from the program, thus failing to complete their community service. Beth says that she will defend Danny and Wheeler in court, but cannot make any promises, as they will eventually be sent to jail. Danny and Wheeler argue and go their separate ways. Danny convinces King Argotron to allow himself and Augie to fight that afternoon in the much-awaited battle royale. Wheeler gets permission from Karen to hang out with Ronnie after he gets out of jail, and earns Ronnie's forgiveness. However, the King secretly warns the other members of Augie's LAIRE "country" of Xanthia that allowing Augie to fight with them will lead to severe retribution in the game. They call Augie to tell him he's too much of a liability and he has nowhere to turn. To form a new LAIRE country, Danny and Augie need four members and matching costumes. Danny asks Wheeler and Ronnie to join them. They arrive with Wheeler's Kiss costumes and a Kiss-themed Minotaur truck, naming their new country "Kiss-My-Anthia". After a betrayal by his former Xanthian allies, Augie finally duels with the king, defeating him. A hidden player, Sarah, who goes by Esplen in LAIRE, then attacks and defeats Augie; she is crowned the new queen and chooses Augie as her king-consort. Augie's parents forgive Danny. Impressed with having seen that Wheeler and Danny care for the children, Gayle clears their names with the judge. Danny serenades Beth with a rendition of the Kiss song "Beth" and they happily reconcile. Cast Category:2008 films Category:American films Category:Comedy films Category:Films starring Paul Rudd Category:Films starring Seann William Scott Category:Films starring Elizabeth Banks Category:Films starring Christopher Mintz-Plasse Category:Films starring Jane Lynch